Elizabeth joins the paw patrol
It's a warm day out and Elizabeth walks up to Rocky. "Hey Rocky. Would you like to take a walk in the woods with me? I kinda want to talk to you about some stuff." Elizabeth says. "Sure. I don't see why not." Rocky responds. They head off to the woods and begin walking through them. "So um what was it you wanted to talk about?" Rocky asks. "So it's um... I-I uh... k-kinda uhm... l-like you. Like uhm I really really l-like you." Elizabeth says nervously. "I-I understand if you uhm don't feel the same way. I just had to get this off my chest." Elizabeth adds. Rocky blushes at first, then turns to Elizabeth and smiles. "w-well i like you too, you're a good friend and i enjoy spending time with you....." he replies nervously. "and i um, really like you as well" he adds, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his paw. they continued walking in silence for a while, until Rocky turns to her again. "i'm glad you told me about that, one of us had to be brave enough to say it..." he says. "Y-Yeah. I-I almost decided to not say anything cause I was that nervous about saying it. Girls a-aren't usually outgoing about this stuff. B-But I had to say something about it and get it off my chest at least." Elizabeth says. At that moment Rocky due to not paying attention to where he's walking steps in a hole and trips. "Rocky! Are you ok?" Elizabeth asks. Rocky attempts to stand back up but falls back down in pain. "N-Nope. It's my right front paw. It hurts pretty bad." Rocky says wincing. Elizabeth looks around and spots a tall fern. "Hold on a second Rocky." Elizabeth says and runs over and picks one of the leaves. She runs back over to Rocky and begins wrapping it around his paw. "Thankfully this kind of fern leaf is naturally soothing to pain and it's long so it's easy to wrap around an injury. We should sit here for a few minutes and let it quell the pain a bit before we head back to the lookout." Elizabeth says. Rocky whimpers from the pain, but relaxed as the fern soothed the pain. "its, ow, a good thing you know medical stuff so well, otherwise i would have a sore paw all the way back to the lookout" he replies with a smile. as Elizabeth finished wrapping his paw, he looked around the woods. "um, do you know which we came in?" he asks, the large trees blocking any view of where they were. "i, um.... this way?" Elizabeth replies worriedly. "Or wait was it this way?" Elizabeth says and looks to the left slightly. "Or this way... oh no." Elizabeth adds and looks to the right slightly. "You don't remember... do you?" Rocky says. "If I think I might remember but at this moment no." Elizabeth replies with a whimper. At that moment she thinks of a idea. "Hey wait. German Shepard noses are very keen on smell so if I use my nose it should lead us out." Elizabeth says and begins to smile. Rocky stands up and follows Elizabeth as she sniffs leading them through a path. Finally after around ten minutes she says. "I smell... car exhaust. We must be near the road." They continue and pop out near the road that leads from adventure bay forest towards the lookout. "I know where we are and the way to the lookout from here. Come on!" Elizabeth says happily. About five minutes later they arrive at the lookout. Chase walks over to Elizabeth. "Where were you? I was getting worried." Chase says. "Me and Rocky took a walk through the woods but kinda got lost. But I used my sense of smell to get us out of it." Elizabeth says. Chase spots the fern leaf around Rocky's paw. "Are you ok Rocky?" Chase asks. "I guess. I hurt my paw because I tripped but Elizabeth wrapped this fern leaf around my paw and we sat there for a minute. It soothed the pain well enough for me to walk on it. I'm glad she knows medical stuff so well. I don't think I would have been able to walk back with her if it weren't for that." Rocky says. Chase smiles and hugs Elizabeth. "yea, that is a good thing, has Marshall been teaching you a few things about medical stuff?" he asks Elizabeth. "a little bit here and there..." she replied with a shy giggle. "Most of the stuff I learn myself and others from Marshall and some from my friend that I had stayed with after the Alex incident." Elizabeth adds. Rocky smiles and nuzzles her quickly and says. "Thanks again Elizabeth for helping me with my paw." Elizabeth blushes deeply and says. "You're welcome Rocky. I wouldn't just leave you in the forest with a hurt paw. It's a good thing that specific fern was there otherwise it would have been a lot harder." "Personally I kinda want to be in the medical field if I can. So I try and learn as much about both natural and manmade medical treatments and equipment." Elizabeth adds. At that moment, Marshall had walked into the lookout. "hey Elizabeth, i heard you say something about the medical field, what's that about?" he asks. "hehe you heard right Marshall, i want to go into the medical field" Elizabeth replied. "i know so much about different treatments, and i was luckily able to help Rocky with his sore paw" she added. "hmm, maybe we can talk with Ryder, and you can take the medical part of my job, while i stick with the fire part" Marshall replied excitedly. "Uhm ok. I-I'm not sure how Ryder will think about that but ok." Elizabeth says nervously. Marshall begins to walk towards the elevator before looking back at her. "Are you coming Elizabeth?" Marshall says. "Oh Y-You meant now. Ok I'm coming." Elizabeth says and walks onto the elevator with Marshall. When they reach the top they see Ryder talking to Pepper. "S-Sorry to interrupt but uhm Elizabeth here and I want to talk to you for a minute Ryder." Marshall says nervously. "About what?" Ryder asks. Elizabeth takes a deep breath as she looks up at Ryder. "well um, Rocky and i went for a walk together in the forest, and Rocky tripped on a hole and hurt his paw. luckily i had some knowledge that there was a fern i could use to soothe the pain. i wrapped it around his paw to help, then we came back to the lookout" she told him. "and i overheard her say that she wants to go into the medical field, and I was wondering if it would be ok if she took the medical part of my job, while i stuck with the fire part" Marshall said. Ryder thinks for awhile before responding. "That'll work. Plus if a fire breaks out while you're in your medical gear it won't be as hard to combat it as you'll be a fire pup solely instead of fire and medical pup. Elizabeth we can do that. I'll have to make your tag and uniform and vehicle I can reuse most of the programming from Marshall's ambulance program in his puphouse but I'll have to reprogram it slightly so that it recognizes your barks and not Marshall's." Elizabeth smiles and jumps on Ryder and licks him over and over. "Hehe ok ok. Down Elizabeth down." Ryder says laughing. Elizabeth gets off him and says. "S-Sorry Ryder." "That's ok go have some fun pups." Ryder says as he stands up Elizabeth smiles, then turns back to the elevator with Marshall. "thanks for suggesting that to him Marshall, this will also help you a little so that you don't have to go to the hospital, unless you absolutely need to" she told him. "yea, thanks Elizabeth" Marshall replied, as they ran over to play with the others. A few minutes later Rocky walks over to Elizabeth and nuzzles her once again. "How'd the talk with Ryder go?" Rocky asks. Elizabeth nuzzles him back and says. "It went great. He said he can do that. Soon I'll be a official member." Rocky smiles at her. "Thank you again Elizabeth. I don't think I'd have been able to get back to the lookout if you hadn't done that." Rocky says and nuzzles her again. "Don't mention it Rocky." Elizabeth says and nuzzles him back. Rocky smiles and leans closer to her, then quickly kisses her cheek. he blushes and pulls away, while Elizabeth blushes and smiles. "sorry, i didn't mean to rush into that..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Elizabeth just smiles and leans towards him, then plants a kiss right on his lips. "don't worry, i was going to do the exact same thing" she replied. After they break apart they smile at each other and Rocky blushes. A few minutes later Chase walks over to them. "Hey guys what are you..." he says before he notices Rocky's blush. "Oh um... s-sorry if I'm interrupting you two." Chase says. Elizabeth looks over at him and smiles. "You're not bothering me." Elizabeth says. Rocky looks over with a blush still on his face. "Uh I-I uh I don't mind." Rocky says nervously. "You're worried that I don't approve of this, aren't you Rocky?" Chase says with a smile. "Uh y-yeah. K-Kinda." Rocky says nervously. "Don't worry Rocky. I know you won't hurt my sister so it's fine with me." Chase says smiling. "th-thanks Chase" Rocky says with a smile. Chase tackles Rocky and tickles him with his paws, making Rocky laugh. "there's no need to worry, you're a good friend, and i know Elizabeth has had feelings for you for a while" Chase says. "Ch-Chase, don't say that..." Elizabeth replies, a blush now forming on her cheeks. "too late, already said it" Chase replies, laughing and jumps off of Rocky so he could stand up. "Did you really have it on me for so long?" Rocky asks. "Y-Yeah. It had been forming since you helped calm me down my first night here from the nightmare. You remember the... the... one." Elizabeth responds. "But I finally worked up the nerves to tell you today." Elizabeth adds and blushes. "Well. Uhm the reason I had my crush on you was. Well you were so sweet and caring toward everyone and me although at the time I didn't know why it was so much towards me. But when you told me I knew then so I had to tell you my feelings too." Rocky says and blushes deeper. Elizabeth smiles and nuzzles against him. "hehe, well i'm glad that we actually let our feelings out then, cause if we both kept them bottled up we would never know how we feel about each other" she replied. "yea, i'm glad too" Rocky replied. Rocky's tag then lights up. "hey Rocky, could you gather the other pups and bring Elizabeth up with you?" Ryder asked. "I'm on it Ryder." Rocky says. "I'll help you Rocky." Elizabeth says. "I will too." Chase says. "Thanks guys." Rocky responds and they go and find the other pups. Once they're all up at the top Rocky Elizabeth and Chase all head up to the top. Ryder begins the coronation and after about five minutes he places Elizabeth's tag on her. Elizabeth smiles and jumps on Ryder and begins licking him. "Hehe ok ok. You're welcome." Ryder says laughing. Elizabeth gets off him. "S-Sorry I got excited." Elizabeth says. "don't worry about it, its good to be excited about this" Ryder replied, as he gives her her own uniform. "now your puphouse is like Marshall's, but will become and ambulance, not a firetruck. Marshall's can still change to one as well, but he'll stick to using the firetruck for now" he added. Elizabeth smiles and jumps around happily before tripping. "Are you ok Elizabeth?" Rocky asks. "I'm good. I can be pretty clumsy... ok a lot clumsy. But I don't let that keep me down." Elizabeth says as she gets up. Chase chuckles and says. "She really can be. Even more so than Marshall. But she usually jumps right back up." The other pups laugh. Ryder chuckles lightly. "I probably won't crash into you in the elevator though. I usually walk into the lookout even coming up here I did. I do that so I don't trip." Elizabeth says causing the other pups to laugh again. "maybe you can teach Marshall to take it slowly so he doesn't trip" Zuma says. the others laugh again, as does Marshall. "what, clumsy is just part of who i am" Marshall says proudly. "come on Elizabeth, lets go see your vehicle" Rocky says, as he pulls her over to the slide. Zuma tilts his head confused before blushing when realizing what's going on. Elizabeth jumps on the slide and Rocky is about to jump on as well but Ryder says. "Rocky her ambulance only fits one pup in the front. So I wouldn't go down the slide and hurt myself if I were you." "Yeah don't do that dude. Take it from me. I did that with Lucky's vehicle remember?" Zuma says. "Alright I'll head down the elevator to meet her." Rocky says and gets in the elevator. Once at the bottom he runs out to Elizabeth. "How's it feel?" Rocky asks. Elizabeth smiles as she sits in her vehicle. "it feels great, its perfect" she replies, giggling as she started it up to see how it runs. Rocky chuckles and walks around it, looking at it from various angles. "it does look like Marshall's, just a little smaller" he says. "Yeah. Ryder copied the ambulance programming from Marshall's except made it to recognize my barks instead of Marshall's." Elizabeth says while trying to figure out how to drive it. All of the sudden she takes off. "ELIZABETH! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!" Rocky yells to her. "I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Elizabeth yells back while fidgeting around trying to figure how to slow down. She looks up to see a tree and she turns just in the nick of time. "How do I slow this thing down?!?" Elizabeth yells to Rocky. "The pedal you have your paw on tilt down at the bottom!" Rocky yells back. Elizabeth does so and gets it to slow down. "Woah that was close." Elizabeth says as she pulls up next to Rocky. "I have to learn this thing before I get a mission." Elizabeth adds. Rocky nods and jumps up onto the back, and starts to tell her how to drive it correctly. Elizabeth nods and listens to everything Rocky tells her, then tries again. this time she takes it slowly, and is able to drive it correctly. "thanks for the tips Rocky, it probably would have taken longer without your help" she says to him, hopping out and giving him a kiss. Rocky returns the kiss and says. "Don't mention it. I wouldn't want you to not learn it before a mission. You never know when you'll get a mission." Elizabeth turns it back into her puphouse and goes into the lookout with Rocky and spots Ryder bringing his toolkit and some supplies into a room in the lookout. "What are you doing Ryder?" Elizabeth asks. Turning this room into a medical room for you to work in when not on missions." Ryder responds. "Oh cool!" Elizabeth says and smiles. Ryder gets to work setting up the room, putting up a bed to lay on, a curtain to cover the patient from view, and some other medical stuff. when he's done he shows it to Elizabeth, who cheers happily. "thanks Ryder" she says, jumping up and licking his cheek. "You're welcome Elizabeth." Ryder says and pets her head before yawning. Ryder pulls out his puppad and checks the time. "Woah. It's later than I thought. It's about midnight. We should all get some sleep. Good night pups." Ryder says. With that all the pups head to their puphouses and fall asleep shortly after. THE END.